justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Boom Clap
(DLC) |artist = |year = 2014 |dlc = January 20, 2015 |from = movie |tvfilm = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 101 |dura = 2:49 |kcal = 19 |nowc = BoomClapDLC |audio = |perf = Céline Baron }} "Boom Clap" by is featured on as a DLC, , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female that has a purple cropped shirt with melting letters and rainbow colors and has turquoise hair that is tied back. She also has a holographic skirt on, and maroon leggings. She also has high white socks with purple stripes, and greenish heeled sneakers. Background The background starts off with a colorful drawing of a heart and then moves on to a background featuring a pink ribbon with blue leaves on the side that says the word "Clap" on it. It zooms in to reveal a blue background with a yellow moon, along with red clouds, the word "Moon", and a star hanging from the moon. It then zooms in on the cloud which reveals a red background with a light blue bone with a multi-colored word "Bones". It then zooms in on the "B" to reveal a yellow background with light blue lips, that have yellow leaves and roses grow from it, along with a multi-circled circle in the background. It zooms in on the lips to reveal a light blue background with another circle and a rose that has leaves growing from each side and yellow paint dripping from the top of the rose. For the chorus, it zooms in on the paint to reveal a yellow background with a multi-colored human heart and flashing streams of color. During the chorus, it zooms in on different colors individually, to reveal the same. After the chorus and at the start of the near-end, it shows a black background with a human heart outlined in red that splits apart and bursts out stars. Near the end of the song, the red outlined heart splits again, and the stars that are released splatter around the screen. The song finishes with the backgrounds from the start of the song going back in reverse and finishing off with the splitting heart. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All Gold Moves: Bump your arms together. boomclapdlc_gm_1.png|All Gold Moves Boomclapgm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Boom Clap appears in the following Mashup: *''Same Old Love'' Dance Quests Boom Clap appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special Valentine Trivia * Boom Clap is the second song by Charli XCX in the series. * "Sunbathing on the moon" is misinterpreted as "Sunbathing under moon". * In an interview with the YouTuber , Charli XCX revealed that she designed the dancer s outfit and routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MH1KyBXTht8 * One of the Just Dance Minutes videos features the Behind The Scenes of recording this choreography. Gallery Game Files Boomclapdlc.jpg|''Boom Clap'' Boomclapdlc coach 1 square.png| album coach boomclapdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover boomclapdlc_cover@2x(2).jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (updated) boomclapdlc_cover_albumbkg.png| album background. 394.png|Avatar in and later games goldenboomclap.png|Golden avatar diamondboomclap.png|Diamond avatar boom clap dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshots Screenshot.just-dance-2015.1920x1080.2015-01-29.193.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 Screenshot.just-dance-2015.1920x1080.2015-01-29.194.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 image (21).jpg Behind the Scenes B0qOfuMIgAEXF4H.jpg-large.jpeg|Concept art BCBTS.png|Behind the scenes Boom clap bts.jpg|Behind the scenes 2 Others Screenshot 861.png|Charli XCX confirming the song in the game Screenshot_864.png|''Just Dance'' account confirming the dancer Boom clap thumbnail.jpeg|Official preview thumbnail comparisonbc.png|Comparison JD2015_COACH_BOOM_CLAP_A4.png|Dancer's promotional image Videos Official Music Video The Fault In Our Stars I Charli XCX - Boom Clap I Official Video Teasers Boom Clap - Gameplay Teaser (US) Boom Clap - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Boom Clap - Just Dance 2015 Boom Clap - Just Dance Now Boom Clap - Just Dance 2016 Boom Clap - Just Dance 2017 Boom Clap - Just Dance 2018 Behind The Scenes Just Dance Minute - Behind-the-Scenes of "Boom Clap" Promotional Content Boom Clap - Exclusive demo! (UK) References Site Navigation de:Boom Clapes:Boom Claptl:Boom Clapzh:Boom Clap Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Charli XCX Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Céline Baron